raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Quintet
The Golden Quintet is an Alarean trade union between Dorio, Daravia, Sunica, Bicana, and Farelia. It is based in the Farelian city of Parabun. Mission and policies The Golden Quintet seeks to build and maintain a strong Alarean economic and cultural presence throughout the world. This includes minimizing tariffs for trades between Quintet nations, encouraging the production of commodities that can be sold for profits in other regions, taxing non-Quintet imports, and seeking to spread the Dorian calendar and the Alarean language. History The Golden Quintet was founded in 446 by the following heads of state: *Dorio: King Herbert IV *Daravia: King Gerald III and Council Premier Peter Woolman *Sunica: High Chairman Paulo Seurran *Bicana: Prime Minister Angelos Bartos *Farelia: President Jerome Baranas Invitations were also extended to Cadra, Leguna, and Robaria, all of whom declined to join the union. Shortly after its introduction, economic plans were diverted by conflict between Seurran and Baranas, relating to Farelia's recent capture of Hiesing and the southern portion of Carloc. Herbert, a charismatic leader, decided to mediate the arguments and with the help of the other neutral nations was able to efficiently set up a reparations system, in which Farelia would pay a series of fees to Sunica in return for being allowed to keep the captured territory. The first area in which the Golden Quintet focused its efforts was Amitrea; since the Dorian "books and muskets" market was being subverted by Leguna, the Golden Quintet sought to strengthen the market as a supranational market and push out the attempted Legunar monopoly. This was not especially difficult, and the Golden Quintet was able to hold good control over the outside of Amitrea before long. (They did not, however, attempt to enter the Diamond Bay and disrupt its fragile political ecosystem.) Once they were comfortable in their Amitrean market, which had direct ties to Pierroge, Rhen, Lorganel, Creofan, and the Kynes, the Golden Quintet looked eastward to Pertusia. Pertusia proved to be more of a challenge, owing to the existing Robarial presence in the closest ports to Alarea, and to the Gentori and Furnician markets that were also prominent in the area. However, the Golden Quintet established some trading posts, and after efforts to further exert their influence proved futile they decided to settle there. After Rupert Rudolius' Legunar coup in 484, he sought to join the Golden Quintet, and in a 4-1 vote was accepted into the union, which was renamed the "Golden Sextet." With Legunar aid, the Sextet was able to become influential on almost every nation in Amitrea, and also strengthened its Pertusian holdings. After the collapse of Srevelle in 517, the Golden Sextet started extending into Kussia, but results were mixed, due to the distance and again having to fight with strong preexisting markets. However, the Sextet was convinced that the power vacuum left by the division of Srevelle would provide room for the Alareans to thrive. Meanwhile, in the wake of increasing human rights violations by Legunar dictator Luther Grouss, the other nations held a 3-2 vote in 531 to remove Leguna from the Sextet, which then returned to its original name. The fallout from the decision led to a series of conflicts which put the markets on hold for a while, and so once Grouss was defeated, the Quintet had to rebuild their markets in Pertusia and Kussia. Category:Organizations